


Magic of a Mirror

by napkins



Category: Tokyo Disney Sea Villains Recruiters, 東京ディズニーシー ヴィランズ・ハロウィーン・パーティー | Tokyo DisneySea Villains' Halloween Party
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/pseuds/napkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all mirrors are created equal. Or magical, for that matter. Even a simple one is a longer journey than the recruiters thought they would take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic of a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



“Aah, I’m so tired.” Joe trudged through the door that Pretty Scar had thrown open to their meager suite of rooms in the Hightower Hotel and threw himself on the couch.

A minute later, Jack Heart waved his hand in front of Joe’s face. “You in there?”

“I think something broke.”

“Something broke? Well at least it’s not your face; that’s the only cute part of you! Even if it’s not as cute as me -- hey!” Pretty Scar squealed as Apple Poison pushed her away.

Joe rolled off the couch and stood up slowly, rubbing his back and reaching down for something that had ended up underneath one of the cushions. Everyone gathered could hear the tinkling of broken glass falling as he brought it out into the open.

“Miss Scouter’s bag…” Veil breathed out. The mirror on the front had been cracked and crushed, broken pieces between the cushions, lost forever. 

“What do we do?” Apple Poison crossed his arms in front of him, clutching his apple protectively as if it were the next item to be broken.

“Well, obviously we have to replace it before she notices! What if she doesn’t give us our items back while we’re supposed to be recruiting next time? We’ll never be able to gather more people to follow our masters! Though all I really need is my cuteness and the charisma my dear master Scar helped me find!” Pretty Scar preened slightly, fluffing up her hair and shrugging slightly at those of her friends who clutched their items a little closer.

“But where are we going to get a mirror? Unless Malfi wants to give up his…” The quick steps Malfi took back and the glare he shot at Dalmatia seemed to answer that question.

“Don’t be silly, it looks completely different anyway.” Ms. Hades snapped her fan shut and put both hands on her hips. “Obviously, we have to go find one. Outside,” she elaborated with a roll of her eyes as everyone turned to her and before Dalmatia could repeat himself.

“Outside? Are we even able to get outside? I thought the treaty only allowed us to stay in the port area. What if we get our masters in trouble by leaving?”

“Don’t be silly, Pretty Scar. Everyone’s appearances are over; as long as we get out and get back before tomorrow morning, no one will even know we were gone! Besides, do you think Scar would let something like this stop him?”

“Of course not!” Pretty Scar put her hands on her hips triumphantly, before sweeping one hand out to everyone, a wide smile on her face. “Alright everyone, let’s go!”

“Do we have to?”

“You especially, Joe! You’re the one that broke it!”

Malfi shrugged, putting down his nail file for a second to glance at the other recruiters. “He has a point, though. The more of us that leave, the more likely we’ll get caught. We don’t all have to go.”

“Well I definitely want to! And Joe has to, since it’s his fault. Anyone else? Volunteers?”

Ms Hades sighed, clicking her fan open and shut slowly. “I’ll go. Someone with some sense needs to go.”

Jack stood up as well. “And someone needs to keep Joe awake around you two.”

“Alllllllllright! Let’s go! Adventure! Or something like that!”

“I just have a question. How the hell are we supposed to get out, anyway?” Joe punctuated his question with a heavy sigh, sinking back down onto the couch. 

“Don’t be silly! If all the people who come to join us can come in and out of the port area, all we need to do is follow them! It’ll be easy!”

Dalmatia started laughing, while Hook stole Malfi’s nail file to file the point of her hook, defiantly staring at it and the wall instead of the four in the center of the room. Malfi turned his attention to half-heartedly trying to snatch the nail file back, glad for the excuse to be distracted. 

Apple Poison leaned against the wall of the room, eyeing the four and shaking his head. “Someone needs to stay and be able to lie effectively for you.” Farja moved over to lean over his shoulder and nod. “If Miss Scouter comes by, we can think of something to distract her, I’m sure. She seems pretty sweet on Veil, maybe she can sing for her.”

Veil perked up from where she’d been sitting, cradling the remains of the mirror in her lap. “Oh yes, she stops me from singing to our recruits, but perhaps a private concert…”

“It’s settled then! Joe, Jack, Ms. Hades! We’ll be unstoppable! We’ll have scores of new recruits for our masters!”

“Weren’t we going to go get a new mirror?” Joe rolled his eyes and tried to head back to the couch, only stopped by Jack’s hand on his arm.

Pretty Scar shrugged, unconcerned. “That too! We should be prepared for any opportunity! Come on guys, let’s go!” 

As the door closed, Farja and Apple Poison gave each other a look. “We’re never seeing them again, are we?”

From the couch, Hook waved Malfi’s mirror from behind his back, where she’d slipped it out of his pocket. 

Just in case.

Outside, Pretty Scar, Eight Foot Joe, Ms. Hades, and Jack Heart, still resplendent in their best outfits, slipped into the crowds around the Hightower Hotel. Pretty Scar dashed ahead of them, skipping through the wide berth the people around them were leaving and ignoring their confused looks. 

All too easily, they moved to the Mediterranean area, with Jack and Ms. Hades having to drag Pretty Scar from staring at the canal boats over the railing, and Joe from trying to slip into the canal and escape. As the sun slipped down, the wary looks from the people that flowed around them decreased, and they even got a few impressed nods. Jack tipped his hat to a gaggle of girls who stood, giggling, which only increased the blushes and hidden faces. 

Soon, they passed and stopped in front a large, spinning globe.

“Just think, if we recruit enough people, all of this will belong to our masters! That mouse was foolish to think he could just invite our masters and walk away scot-free!” Pretty Scar spread her arms wide, encompassing all of the globe from where she stood, laughing.

“I’m so sorry to intrude, but may I see your wristbands?”

All four of the recruiters looked at each other, confused by the sudden presence of a woman in a uniform wringing her hands together. “Your costumes are quite detailed, but if you don’t have wristbands for the Halloween Party, you’ll have to exit the park.”

“That’s exactly what we want, thank you!” Pretty Scar grasped the poor woman’s hands happily. “It’s this way, then?” The poor cast member could only nod, bemused, at the four of them as they headed off towards the gates. 

It seemed all too easy, but they were soon on a monorail, speeding away from the park, surrounded by people who looked exhausted. And Mickey Mouse. 

“I really hate that mouse.” Ms. Hades glared up at her hand, resting delicately on the mouse-ear grab-handle as if coming in contact with it would contaminate her. “Jack, stop playing with that baby.” 

He only shrugged and tipped his hat at the baby who had been avidly watching his dance and at the mother who blushed and moved closer to her husband.

Following the swarms of people led them to another train, and having picked a direction, Joe collapsed onto a seat. “Do you even know where we’re going?”

Pretty Scar shrugged. “Come on, Joe, there has to be _some_ creativity in that head of yours! Surely it can’t be that hard; trains and cities and stations are all the same everywhere - it’ll be okay!”

Ms. Hades sighed and waved her hand. “There was a map of the surrounding area at the station we boarded the train at; it stands to reason there would be one at any station we exit at as well.”

“Ms. Hades, you’re so smart! We’ll find a mirror and get back in no time at all!”

“We’ll get off at the next stop that looks large, then. I’ll charm our way to the nearest store, and we’ll have our mirror, bada-bing, bada-boom!”

Joe just rolled his eyes again. “This next stop looks pretty big. Shin-Urayasu. Sounds big, too. Can we just get this over with so we can go home?” He was already standing up, moving towards the doors as the train slowed to a halt, forcing the other three to follow after him as he darted out, the enticement of getting to get this all over and done with motivating him. 

They found themselves in a mall after exiting the station, people continuing to give them a wide berth and strange looks as they filed through the lines of stores. The shop attendants looked up automatically to greet them, the half-formed words getting caught in their throats as they took in the recruiters and suddenly became very busy with other tasks or customers. 

“Please come in and look around,” one girl too taken with folding shirts to notice their oddity got all the way out. Jack, his face lighting up at an opportunity, strolled forward with a little spin, tipping his hat at her and her look of shock as she finally saw the four of them. 

“Yeow!” He grabbed her hand and kissed it, even as she tried to decide whether her manager would understand and approve of her being rude and yanking her hand back in a case like this. “We’re in search of a mirror, a small one, and your cooperation would make my heart sing!”

Her hand finally free, the poor shop girl cradled her hand close to her chest. “U-um, the third floor has most of the make-up and accessory stores, you might want to try there.” And move off of her floor, her eyes pleaded.

“Thank you. We’ll remember your cooperation if you ever wanted to join the villains when the time comes. Pretty Scar! The escalators are over this way, put down that dress!” 

“But it would look so cute on me, and it’s even got a fur collar, just like a mane! I’m sure we could find you a new dress, too, Ms. Hades!” 

“Can we just hurry this up? It’s clear no one here sees the appeal of joining our side, and the sooner we can get home, the sooner we have a better chance.”

“Alright, alright, we’ll go upstairs. Jeez, none of you understand the appeal of shopping; Dalmatia should’ve come with us instead.”

Up on the third floor, Joe beelined for one of the small shops selling accessories he could see from the escalator. “Here. Here’s a mirror, it’s oval, it’s small enough to fit on Miss Scouter’s bag, let’s go.”

Jack nudged him with one shoulder. “You should be more enthusiastic, put more energy into it! Sure, the lazy unassuming charm that comes out at just the right moment has its place in TV and movies, but in real life, you’ve got to keep trying! Approach each encounter like it’s a performance!”

Joe sighed, glaring at Jack before glancing down at the mirror in his hands and at the girl behind the counter, who had been concentrating hard on pricing the smaller accessories with tags, distinctly not making eye contact with the odd guests, hoping they would move on without any fuss. No such luck. He approached with a slow gait and smirk, and the girl’s expression, impossibly, changed from worried and put-upon to a blush and small grin. 

“Troubles are all but impossible to avoid in a world like ours. But I have a way to make them all go away; just trust in me and make a contract, and you’ll never have a worry in your pretty head again.” He’d reached forward to take her hand, more gently than Jack had downstairs, and the girl giggled and flushed deeper. 

“Bravo! Very good, five stars!” Jack even put in a whistle, pointing exaggeratedly at Joe and the shop girl, who was turning redder by the moment.

“See, you _can_ do it if you try!” Even Ms. Hades applauded as Pretty Scar exclaimed, causing the girl to look around sharply to see if they had drawn much attention.

Their accolades were halted by a crash from behind them as a woman in the store across the aisle dropped her basket. She stood, staring at them in shock, hands clasped to her mouth.

Pretty Scar nudged Ms. Hades repeatedly. “Hey, hey, doesn’t she look familiar to you? Have we seen her before?”

Ms. Hades squinted, stalking up to the woman who seemed frozen before them. Add some glasses, tie her hair in pigtails...add a hair clip…

“Miss Scouter! What are you doing here?” Jack strode forward, no pause in his recognition of her. 

“Oh! Oh, I, um,” she looked nervously from side to side, relaxing slightly at the sight of few people around to witness them. “I didn’t expect to see you four here! What...what _are_ you doing here?” She peered around them to see Joe, still holding the shop girl’s hand. Her voice was lower, less dramatic and missing her normal vivid enthusiasm and striking enunciation. Jack wondered if she was also escaping and just in disguise, changing both her appearance and vocal patterns to blend in better. They should have thought of that.

Pretty Scar started fidgeting, and Ms. Hades turned to look off to the side, but Joe, who had apparently finished the transaction, came up and held up the bag. “I sat on your bag and broke the mirror. Sorry.” Jack thought it could have used more sincerity and enthusiasm, not to mention a thought about lying so that they didn’t get in trouble, but Miss Scouter looked more surprised than angry. 

“Oh, I...I see. Well, if everything’s fine then, we should get you back to the park!” She shook her head, and when she looked back up, hands on her hips, she was much more the Miss Scouter they were all familiar with. “Alright everyone, back to the station! I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to know what Mr. V will do to you if he knows you left the port! Much less the trouble your masters will be in for breaking the treaty!”

All four of them snapped to attention. Well, Jack and Pretty Scar did, Joe started, then slouched, and Ms. Hades simply snapped open her fan and fanned herself, trying to hide her relief.

“We should do this more often! Maybe once Halloween is over, with everyone!” Pretty Scar grabbed a hair clip and held it up to Miss Scouter’s hair, before Ms. hades yanked it out of her hand and dragged her towards the exit, Jack and Joe already far ahead of them.

As they left, Harumi shot a parting look back at the friends she’d come shopping with, pleading silently that they’d understand that when Disney called you to the job, no matter where you were, you answered.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hightower Hotel is the hotel in the Port of New York area where the recruiters appear and is the Tower of Terror hotel. It is also where the announcer asks the selected guest at the end of each show to return at midnight on halloween, to room 666, for a "special treat".
> 
> Ideally, I would have loved to add in a scene where they argued with the station masters either at the monorail station or the JR Maihama station about getting through the gates. Please just imagine Pretty Scar marching up to the booth, slamming her hand down, and yelling "I DEMAND THE MAGIC TO OPEN THE GATE" because she saw a bunch of people with IC cards wave their hands over the top and gain access. Also everyone trying to remember what magic words Farja uses to open doors (open sesame) and attempting that, Joe trying to sneak under the gates, etc. Ultimately, there were too many other small details that would have needed to fit in that I didn't have time to weave in seamlessly, but just know that they had some trouble getting onto the train.


End file.
